Smurfed Lightning/Part 3
Claire: What’s wrong Smurfko? You loose your Smurf concentration? Glovey: Go play with the squirrels Rizzo. Claire: Hey, you’re the one who’s acting “nuts” right now. Glovey notices Smurfette holding Hefty’s hand and speaking to him. She then gets up and looks around. Glovey gets up quickly and goes around her and acts like he hasn’t seen her yet, until he makes it look like he bumped into her. Glovey: Oh uhm… Hi Sandy. Smurfette: Oh hello there Danny. Smurfette tries to ignore Glovey as she tries walking away, but he insists as he follows her. Glovey: Listen Sandy, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. It really wasn’t me. I mean it was me. I mean its not me, but it’s me. I mean… look, I have this image and reputation and… you know about the school dance already. I was wondering if… Smurfette: Really? That’s why I prefer Tom since he is so… simple. Smurfette and Glovey both turn around and stare at Hefty, who is sitting at a table as he awaits for Smurfette. Smurfette smiles and waves at Hefty, who waves back nervously. Glovey: Simple is right. Too bad his brains all fell down in biceps. Smurfette: Do I detect jealousy in your tone? Glovey: What, me? Jealous? You make want to laugh Sandy. Smurfette: And what have you done that is so impressive? Glovey drops his smile and begins to think and tries to come up with something clever to say. Glovey: I uh… I mean.. duh… Oh come on! I can run circles around those jerks. Smurfette: I’ll believe that when I see it. Smurfette walks away and leaves the scenery with Hefty Smurf. Glovey turns to see his friends busy talking about their car, Smurfed Lightning. Glovey decides to sneak out from a back door and heads back to school. He walks in to a gymnasium from the school and meets with the coach, who is played by Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf can’t help but to grin as he sees Glovey standing with his T-Smurf clothes and glasses on while he chews on a candy cane, and still holds another pack. Papa Smurf: Let’s start with the first rule, cutting on only one piece of candy per day. Papa Smurf reaches for Glovey’s candy cane and throws it away into a bin. Papa Smurf: Now then. What kind of athletics are you interested in? Glovey: Anything that can help me become a better Smurf, if you know what I mean. Papa Smurf: Well for starters, you’re going have to change. Glovey: I know. That’s why I’m here. I want to change. Papa Smurf: No, I mean you have to change your clothes. Papa Smurf is seen handing Glovey sweats that look similar to what he is wearing, which consist of gray Smurf pants with a gray shirt. Glovey leaves the scenery and returns 10 seconds later wearing his new sweats and follows Papa Smurf outside to a couple of Smurfs playing basketball. Papa Smurf: Alright boys, listen up. This here is Danny Smurfko. We’re going to help him out find his true sportsmanship. Danny, why don’t you give basketball a try. Okay my little Smurfs, let’s lay ball! Papa Smurf blows on his whistle and everyone begins to dribble the ball and Glovey doesn’t get a chance to get the ball. He begins to tackle everyone down and grabs the ball without dribbling it. Papa Smurf blows his whistle and calls Glovey over to follow him. Glovey: What I’d do? Papa Smurf: I think I found your sport. Papa Smurf and Glovey walk inside a room with many Smurfs who are seen sparring in different styles of fighting. Papa Smurf brings over Tuffy Smurf who is seen wearing the same sweats. He is seen with an straight face and sweat running down from his face. Papa Smurf: Alright Glovey, meet your wrestling partner. Danny, Andy. Glovey sees Tuffy, who gives a grin as he notices how scrawny and small Glovey is, which only frightens Glovey. He quickly backs away and hides behind Papa Smurf. Glovey: Are you crazy?! Papa Smurf: Alright Danny, stop fooling around and get ready. All right here we go. Papa Smurf blows his whistle and Tuffy immediately tackles Glovey down the ground and Papa Smurf blows his whistle again. Papa Smurf: Come on Danny! You gotta try! Try! Try! Alright here we go. Andy, switch spots with Smurfko. All right ready? Glovey is seen getting ready as he first begins to pose and flex, while Papa Smurf does a face-palm and shakes his head negatively. He then blows his whistle. Glovey quickly tackles Tuffy down the ground, but Tuffy quickly flips Glovey over and holds him down hard. Tuffy: Give up? Glovey: Yeah, I give. Papa Smurf: Good job my little Smurfs. Glovey quickly lands a punch right on Tuffy’s gut, and makes him fall over, and he quickly runs outside. Papa Smurf only makes a shocked face and then makes a chuckle. Papa Smurf: He’s had it… Papa Smurf helps Tuffy get up and then heads outside. Papa Smurf is seen walking with Glovey to where a few Smurfs are seen playing baseball. Papa Smurf: I think you’re going to like baseball. It’s plain and simple. You hit the ball, then run. Play ball! Many of the Smurfs, including Jokey who is the umpire, are seen mocking Glovey as he tries to hit the ball, but fails. Jokey: He can’t even Smurf a ball. Strike one! Papa Smurf: Come on Danny! Give it a good swing! Jokey: Strike two! Can’t even hit a simple ball! Glovey gets angry and holds his bat steady. The balls flies in and he hits it hard enough that it goes flying at a rapid speed, but in the opposite direction. Glovey smiles as he sees the ball fly away. Jokey: Foul ball! Glovey’s smile quickly turns into an angry face and he turns around and pulls Jokey’s umpire mask, then lets go to make it hit his face. Joey gets angry and tries to approach Glovey with his fists up in the air, while Glovey tries to come at him with the bat. Papa Smurf: Alright! Alright! Break it up you two! Danny, put it down! Put the bat down! Papa Smurf takes Glovey’s bat and tosses it down the ground. He then pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his sweat off. Papa Smurf: Phew. Now, there’s lots of more sports in here that don’t require contact at all. Do you like track? Glovey: What, like just running? Papa Smurf turns around with a surprise look at Glovey. Papa Smurf: Now hold on. It isn’t just running. This is something great that requires endurance! And stamina! Like, long distance running! Cross country running! Eh, that’s the sport. Papa Smurf is seen smiling excitedly as Glovey only nods. Glovey: I guess that could be cool. Papa Smurf takes Glovey over to a running track where, many Smurfs are seen doing various activities. Glovey then begins jogging around for circles. He does so for a long time until he turns and notices Smurfette sitting with Hefty on top of bleachers. She notices Glovey running and he turns his head and makes himself look focused and determined. He begins to run over obstacles and jump over fences. He turns around again to see of she is noticing him and ends up tripping over a fence, and falling face forward to the ground. Smurfette gets worried and runs out to Glovey, who gets up and begins to walk away, but Smurfette insists on following him. She tries to speak to him, but he begins to give attitude and ignore her. Smurfette: Danny, are you alright? Glovey stops and ignores her. Smurfette: Danny talk to me… Smurfette then gets angry. Smurfette: It’s the least you can do after the way treated me. Glovey gets surprised and finally speaks. Glovey: The way I treated you? Sandy I said I was sorry. Smurfette begins to laugh and point at Glovey. Smurfette: Ha! I got you talking! Glovey gets surprised again. Both begin to blush and look down. Glovey: So is old Tom still taking you to the dance? Smurfette: Well… that all depends. Glovey: Depends on what? Smurfette: It all depends on you. Glovey: On me? Yeah, he’ll definitely be fun to be with. Both turn around and watch Hefty flexing his muscles. Glovey waves back at him excitedly and Smurfette giggles. Hefty makes a frown and walks away. Smurfette grabs Glovey’s hand and both leave the track and are seen leaving the school in Smurfed Lightning. They head back to the restaurant. Glovey stops when he sees his friends with the Pink-Smurfettes. Smurfette: What’s wrong Danny? Glovey: Sandy, can we go someplace else? Smurfette: Why? Glovey: Well… I think this place is overrated… Smurfette: Danny… Smurfette puts her face close to Glovey’s as she begins to blink her eyes fast towards him with a smile. Glovey gives a big sigh. Glovey: Fine… let’s go. Glovey grabs Smurfette and sneaks around his friends and takes Smurfette to a table far away from the big crowd. Smurfette: Boy Glovey, you sure are the funny Smurf tonight. Smurfette is seen resisting to laugh as Glovey tries to cover himself and Smurfette from the crowd. Smurfette: What are you doing? Glovey: Huh, oh I was just uh trying to… ah. I was giving us privacy. Smurfette giggles. Smurfette: What? Greedy Smurf approaches both lovers to take their order. Greedy: Hello and welcome to… Oh it’s you Smurfko… What do you want? Glovey: Oh I’m not really hungry. Just give me a Smurfberry cake with some Smurfberry candy, some acorns with Smurf berries on the side, and uhm… give me a plate of Smurfberries. Greedy: Of course, of course. The usual… Smurfette: Oooh! That sounds good. I want the same too. Greedy is seen writing down the orders and walks away into the kitchen. Glovey looks at Smurfette surprised. Glovey: Hungry tonight? Smurfette: Well, I could say the same about you. Glovey: Well, I just want a Smurfberry. A few Smurfberries fly right over and hit Glovey in the face. He wipes his face and gets angry, then gives a face-palm when he sees his T-Smurf friends being the ones who threw the Smurfberries at him. Clumsy: How you crazy kids doin’ tonight? All the T-Smurfs and Pink-Smurfettes grab chairs and join Glovey and Smurfette. Smurfette: Hey Danny. My parents want to meet you for some tea this weekend. The T-Smurfs all begin to make fun of Glovey. Snappy: Yeah Danny. Wanna join her parents for some tea? Glovey stays quiet looking down. Glovey: Uh… I don’t like tea. Smurfette: What are you talking about? We drank tea and lemonade during the Summer. The T-Smurfs and Pink-Smurfettes turn around and watch Glovey with a grin as they try to not laugh. Glovey: Oh. Uhm… I don’t like parents… T-Smurfs and Pink-Smurfettes: PFFFFFFFFFT! AHEM! Glovey puts his hand on his face as he looks annoyed. Greedy finally comes with the plates. Smurfette only eats the acorns while Glovey just sits there and leaves everything on his plate. Glovey: Sandy, can we please go? Smurfette: Sure thing Glovey. Thanks for dinner again. Glovey and Smurfette leave the scene. The Smurflings are seen messing around as they leave with Aneeqa and Sassette. Clumsy gets angry since he is left alone with Claire and Albeena along with a bill. Clumsy: Smurf. I’m stuck here again with the paper. Rizzo, give me money. Claire stares at Clumsy and raises an eyebrow. Clumsy: Oh great. Now what’s with you tonight? You been acting all un-Smurfy tonight. Claire: Hey! Don’t you start with me? Clumsy: Oh how Smurfy. How’s about I end our relationship and ask Frenchy here if she wants to get me some Smurfberries? Claire: I got your Smurfberries right here! Claire picks up the Smurfberries from the plate from the table and throws them all over Clumsy’s face, making a mess all over the restaurant. Greedy comes out angry from the kitchen. Greedy: Okay that’s the last straw! Out! All of you! Greedy pushes out Clumsy and Claire out. He turns around and notices Albeena, who behaved more civilized. Greedy: I don’t see why you would hang around with those Neanderthals. A good little Smurf like you probably gets good grades at school. Albeena: Oh no. I dropped out. Greedy: That’s not good. Why would you do something un-Smurfy? Albeena: School is too hard. I keep struggling with all my classes. I just want to be alone now. Would it be okay if I stayed here a little while longer? Greedy: Suit yourself. I got a pig pen to clean up in here. Ugh! These pigs order too much food, and never even eat it… Then I’m the fool left behind who has to clean up… Albeena is seen thinking alone in a table. Albeena: I wonder what my guardian angel would tell me. A big bright light appears and many angel Smurfs come down. A big stair case appears and Harmony Smurf comes from the staircase wearing a white robe as he holds his bugle. He blows his bugle which makes a soothing tone. The other Smurf angels pull out instruments and begin to play music as Harmony gets ready to sing. Harmony:'' Your story sad to tell. A teenager ne’er do well. Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block. Your future is so un-Smurfed now. What’s left of your career now? Can’t even get a trade in on your Smurf!'' Angel Smurfs: La la la la la la la la! Harmony: Smurfy school dropout. No graduation day for you. Smurfy school dropout. Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo. Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up. After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your Smurf up. Harmony runs back and turns his head and climbs on a table. Harmony: Smurfette get moving. Angel Smurfs: Get moving. Harmony: Why keep your feeble hopes alive? What are you Smurfing? Angel Smurfs: You Smurfing? Harmony: You’ve got the dream, but not the drive! If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool! Turn in your teasin’ Smurf and go back to high School. Angel Smurfs: La la la la la la la la! Harmony: Smurfy school dropout. Angel Smurfs: Smurfy School dropout. Harmony: Hanging around this place. Smurfy school dropout. Angel Smurfs: Smurfy School Dropout. Harmony: It’s about time you Smurf up your pace. Well they couldn't teach you anything. You think you're such a looker. But no customer would go to you, unless they wanted to Smurf ya! So Smurfy don’t sweat it. Angel Smurfs: Don’t sweat it! Harmony: You’re not cut out to hold a job. Better forget it. Angel Smurfs: Forget it! Harmony: Who wants their hair done by a drop? Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the world is cruel. Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school! Harmony approaches Albeena and points at her. Harmony: Girl don’t blow it. Don’t put my advice to shame. So go Smurf it. This really isn’t a game. Now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta fly! Gotta be going to that, village, in the sky! So Smurfy school dropout. Angel Smurfs: Smurfy school dropout. Harmony: Go back to high school. Smurfy school dropout. Angel Smurfs: Smurfy school dropout. Harmony: Go back to high school. Angel Smurfs:'' Smurfy school dropout''. Harmony: Go back to… High schoooooooooool. Hmm… The angel Smurfs can be seen flying up in the air as they carry Harmony and disappear within a bright light. Albeena gets up from her seat and walks out of the diner, leaving behind Greedy to continue his cleaning. Outside the restaurant, Glovey is seen hiding with Smurfette. Smurfette: What is it Danny? Just tell me already you silly Smurf. Glovey: Alright. Glovey takes a deep breath and exhales. Glovey: Sandy, will you go to the dance with me? Smurfette: Oh yes Danny! I will! The curtains close and the cast and crew can be heard moving the props around. The curtains open and it is day time and the scenery is in the school grounds again. Smurf to [[Smurfed Lightning/Part 4|'Part 4']] Category:Smurfed Lightning chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes